One Night A Day
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- After the end of the series. Yugi feels empty, depressed, and lonely. His reason: Yami! SongFic using "One Night A Day" by Garth Brooks. Hint of Yugi X Yami. Rating because of suicide attempt.


**Author's Opening Notes: **Hello everyone… Josh here… Wait you already knew that. Anyways… This is a new fanfic… It wasn't planned… And I think it's kind of sad… It's another Song-Fic… Anyone else notice I do these a lot? I wanted to get out a story by Christmas for my koi Eric but it didn't happen… and this isn't good enough to be his late Christmas present… Now the disclaimers… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I do own a bunch of the cards and two games… I also don't own the song "One Night A Day" but Garth Brooks. I do own all of Garth Brooks' albums… Yes I'm a dork… But hell I own over 300 CDs… I have something from like every style of music, except blues or jazz. I think that's about it… Oh and a bit of a warning… Seto is out of character and Yugi's depressed… Yadda, Yadda, Yadda… Just read the story now!

* * *

**One Night A Day**

**Summery: **After the end of the series. Yugi feels empty, depressed, and lonely. His reason: Yami! Song-Fic using "One Night A Day" by Garth Brooks. Hint of Yugi X Yami.

* * *

It had been a year since Yugi and Yami parted ways; Yami finally being able to rest in peace after 3,000 years and Yugi able to return to his magic free life, or that was what was suppose to happen. Yami did in fact go to the after life, Yugi on the other hand couldn't go back to a normal life.

Jou, Honda, Anzu, and even Seto attempted for weeks to get back the old Yugi. But all any of them got was half hearted reactions. Yugi's grandfather even tried to take him to Egypt to visit with Isis, Malik, and Rishid Ishtar. All he got from Yugi was a: "It's just a waste of time and money," and resulting in Yugi locking himself in his room for two months.

Once during school Ryou asked Yugi to duel him. Yugi just went threw the duel like a robot and didn't even so much as look at his cards. And even if he won a match, he acted as though he had lost.

Six months into the attempts Yugi's friends called Rebecca to see if maybe she could get the old Yugi back. She took him to the arcade where he refused to play any games and just stared at his feet the whole time they were there, after that she took him to the pizza parlor where he just played with the cheese on his slice of pizza and stared out the window only answering questions with a yes or a no or a few other words. Finally she took him to the docks to watch the sun set and all he did was stare at the horizon not uttering a word, and when it got dark and he walked off without even a good bye or a thank you for the day out.

When his friends weren't trying to get him out of the depression he was in, Yugi sat in his room and stared at the ceiling while laying on his bed. Sometimes starting a conversation with the spirit who was no longer in his mind, or just telling Yami about his day, even though he was pretty sure the ancient pharaoh couldn't hear him.

**_There's not a lot of things to do  
I wouldn't rather do with you  
Guess I'm funny that way_**

_**Lately I just sit and stare**_  
**_I talk to people who aren't there_**  
_**To get through one night a day**_

When his friends went out at night or on the weekends Yugi would stay in and stay locked up in his room. Sometimes listening to the radio. He would even find himself singing along to a song, but would stop when he caught himself then start staring at the ceiling once more.

_**One night a day  
One step away  
From leaving you behind**_

_**I sit up with the radio  
Sing along with the ones I know  
To get through one night a day**_

_**One night a day  
One step away  
From leaving you behind**_

Christmas was the worse. Jou and his father had gone to visit his mother and sister, Honda was going to the mountains with his grandparents, Anzu and her mother were going to New York City, and his Grandpa had to fly to America to see an old friend who was dieing and had left Yugi behind in the care of Ryou, who's father was in England and wouldn't make it home for the holiday. On Christmas Eve Yugi had finally had enough and when Ryou fell asleep he snuck off to the highest cliff in the area. He had every intention of jumping, to falling to his death by the pointed rocks below, to finally be with Yami once more. But before he could push off the guard rail he heard a voice from behind him.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself, to continue to torment yourself over his memory. He would have wanted you to live a full and happy life."

He didn't utter a sound as the person who the voice belonged to pulled him away from the rail and the edge of the cliff. As the person lead him to a cabin, he had failed to notice on his way to the cliff, Yugi looked up to see who had saved him. He looked into the deep icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba, his dueling rival was now his savior. Yugi noticed then that the CEO was bare-footed, had no shirt on, and only wore black silk pajama pants. He also noticed the snow on the ground and the flakes gently falling. When he looked to the cabin door he seen Mokuba holding a giant teddy bear, wearing blue feetie pajamas, he also has tears falling down his face. Yugi then realized that Ryou must have found the note he had left, a simple:

_I'll be with you soon Yami_

_ Ryou_, he thought, _must have called everyone of our friends looking for me._ He felt himself shoved through the door of the small one room cabin and pushed onto a couch before he felt a blanket wrap around his shoulders. Yugi pulled the blanket tightly around himself while toeing off his wet sneakers, he then felt his eyes burning and then a salty taste on his lips. _Great_, he thought, _now I'm so weak I can't help but cry like a baby._

He was full out crying, whimpering, and saying Yami when Seto pulled him into his lap and told him it was all okay, to get it all out. Yugi didn't need to be told twice and clung to Seto crying into his bare chest. He felt Mokuba climb up beside him and Seto and hug them both. Then he felt his tears stop, like they wouldn't come anymore no matter how much he tried.

Seto handed him a phone and told him to start calling all his friends to tell them he was okay. He did as he was told calling Anzu first, who was sleeping. She told him she was glad he was okay and then yelled at him for one: scaring her, and two: for waking her up. After that he called Honda and left a message saying not to worry about him. Finally he called Jou and got a teary eyed talking to from his blonde friend. Jou telling him that even though he misses Yami he shouldn't try to kill himself to be with him because then he'd have tons of people upset. After that he called Ryou who answered on the first ring almost having a heart attack. Yugi told him that Seto had found him and he was okay and that he would be home when he could.

Seto ended up giving Yugi a ride home and repeated his earlier statement. Yugi thanked him and hurried inside finding Ryou sitting on the couch with coco ready. He smiled and joined his white haired friend. They stayed up until dawn talking about their pasts, family, friends, and what their darker halves were doing, before Yugi pasted out he wrote a note for Yami, and then setting it on the table to be burned and set to the afterlife tomorrow morning. The note reading:

_Everyone always asks 'what do you want for Christmas' normally I'd say 'nothing I'm happy with what I have' and I'd always get duel monster cards or something to do with the game. This year is different. If I could have anything I want for Christmas it would be to have you back Yami. I miss you. I hope you are happy where every you are. Merry Christmas Yami._

_Love always and forever  
Your small innocent light  
Yugi_

_PS. If you see Bakura tell him Ryou misses him too, he's just to shy to admit it!_

**_I'm calling every friend I've had  
Wake 'em up, and make 'em mad  
Let 'em know that I'm OK_**  
_**I used to sit and talk to you**_  
**_They're all just a substitute_**  
_**To get through one night a day**_

_**One night a day  
One step away  
From leaving you behind**_

New Years Eve found Yugi once more alone. All of his friends had stayed with their families, his grandfather was still in America, and Ryou had gone only a few days prior to be with his father. So Yugi sat on the sofa in his living room with a bottle of champagne watching the late, late shows New Years Eve special. The host had just innocence the count down started and Yugi sat up holding the bottle in a toast.

"10"

Out of the corner of his eye Yugi noticed a flash of bright yellow light coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"9"

The light dimmed a bit to a dull white and Yugi shrugged it off as having had to much to drink.

"8"

The light started to grow to a darker shade of white, then started to fade to a gray, Yugi started to wonder if maybe he had left the back porch light on and the bulb was going dead, or if it was some neighbor setting off fireworks.

"7"

The gray was starting to turn to a light purple and Yugi sunk into the couch bringing his legs up off the floor and hopping he was just seeing things.

"6"

He faintly heard something that sounded like feet landing on the kitchen floor, like someone had just jumped.

"5"

Yugi gulped and turned around knelling on the couch and peering over the back of the couch at the kitchen the bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

"4"

Soft foot steps came from the kitchen and the sound of someone falling against the kitchen table.

"3"

Yugi jumped to his feet and snuck around the couch preparing to attack whoever or whatever was in the kitchen.

"2"

A tall dark figure stumbled into the door way leading into the living room the fire that Yugi had going softly lighting the mans crimson eyes and soft face.

"1"

The bottle Yugi was holding crashed to the floor and exploded sending shards of glass and champagne all over Yugi's pajama pants and the wooden floor.

"Happy New Year Aibou."

Yugi ran and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waste crying softly into his bare chest. The man lifted Yugi's head up so he could look into the deep purple eyes he had missed so much

"How?"

Was all Yugi could say before he felt soft lips on his own and strong arms wrap around him. A soft material falling over his shoulder. To quickly for Yugi's liking the kiss was ended and Yugi noticed that his darker half was dressed like the ancient pharaoh he was. Yugi was brought out of his admiring by a soft whisper in his ear. That one whisper making all the loneliness that had clouded his heart for the past year, disappear. The emptiness in his mind that nothing could fill, fulfilled. The depression he had sunk himself into had vanished.

"Your Christmas wish. I'm sorry it was late."

Yugi smiled his bright smile, the one which made his eyes shine and make any heart melt. The old Yugi was back, and so was Pharaoh Atem.

_**I stay up with the late, late show  
Just another way I know  
To get through one night a day  
To get through one night a day**_

_**THE END!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Ending Notes: **I forgot a few things… One in a duel there are three matches… So when Ryou asked Yugi to duel they when through three different matches… Best of the three wins the duel… It's from the Trading Card Game… Real the rule book if you want to know more… I'm not the rule book… Also another note… The note burning thing… Lots of other fanfics have Ryou writing letters to his sister or mother and burning them or taking them to their graves. I don't know what culture, I think there is something in Wicca that says that if you burn a note for someone that is death they will get the note… I'm not sure if it's true or not… But it works. Also if anyone noticed Yugi is drinking on New Years Eve… no he's not old enough to drink… As far as I know he is only 16 at the end of the series… But it's a holidays… So let the kid drink. Oh and I want to know if people would like something like this for Ryou… Minus the song… I was thinking about doing it for him anyways… But it all depends on what my readers thing… Please let me know in your reviews… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW… The button's at the bottom of the page… Just freaking click it! It's not that hard… Trust me… I've done it before! IT WILL NOT KILL YOU! If it does… Well you can come back from the grave and haunt me.


End file.
